1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method and a system for manufacturing a liquid crystal display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional process of placing optical films on a liquid crystal panel includes cutting an optical film into a piece and bonding the piece of the optical film (sheet piece) to the liquid crystal panel. In such a bonding process, the tension on the optical film is very low and stable, and therefore, after the bonding, the liquid crystal panel is less likely to be warped due to variations in tension or over-tension. In recent years, an apparatus for simultaneously bonding pieces of optical films to both sides of a liquid crystal panel has been developed, which makes it easy to form uniform bonding states for the front and back sides during the bonding.
On the other hand, it is known that there is a process including feeding a long carrier film from a continuous roll, wherein the continuous roll is a roll of a laminate including the long carrier film and an optical film placed thereon, peeling off the optical film from the carrier film, and bonding the optical film to a liquid crystal panel (hereinafter referred to as “roll bonding process”).    (See Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2005-37417).